


A Broken Doll

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Broken Reader, Dark Thoughts, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Guns, Insanity, Mentions of Blood, Monsters need help, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationships, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Reader cannot feel pain, Reader is a she, Suicidal Thoughts, mental problems, mentions of cannibalism, twisted fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: You had been broken a long time ago, far beyond repair. Who could ever love someone like you? But wait...people care about you? Well...you can't have that, now can you.





	A Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought of this, but please do be sure to read the tags first. I don't want to accidentally cause anything to happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: You are just an everyday person who lives in a world of horrifying monsters, but you suddenly have a sneaking suspicion that your crush is being abused by her skeleton monster boyfriend. You can’t let that monster hurt her like how her last boyfriend hurt her now can you.

You know so much about her, after all you are the only person she talks to besides her boyfriend. You even try to help her recover from what her last boyfriend did to her. You shudder in disgust as you remember the horrible torture stories. However, it doesn’t seem like her new boyfriend is treating her right either. First off he’s a monster, a skeleton, he resembles a damn human corpse, not to mention monsters aren’t exactly the friendliest bunch. Aliza, their human ambassador had mentioned on television that because monsters had been running out of options for food in the underground so they were forced to eat any humans or even other weaker monsters that came their way. Even now monsters were still having volunteered therapists to help with their bad mental states, thankfully it was working for a lot of monsters. Even a couple of monsters that were deemed sane enough were allowed into human cities, but a lot of monsters weren’t quite there yet. You highly doubt that her skeleton was even close to being sane yet, but why she chose a monster as her lover still remains a mystery to you.

 

You know that her boyfriend really doesn’t like you, but he can’t hurt you if he ever wanted to. Any human who wished to live with monsters needed to have another human come and check up on them to see if monsters and humans should be allowed to interact with each other. If something ever happened to you then your crush would be forcefully taken away from the monster, not that it wouldn’t be too hard to have her taken away. On the other hand she seems like she wants her relationship with the monster to last sadly and who are you to take that away from her. As for why you have the feeling that your crush is being abused by the monster, well she is showing no signs of getting better in his care, he seems to act quite possessive around her – breath crushing kind of possessive, you could’ve sworn that you saw some bruises on her legs once or twice, and she doesn’t seem to be allowed to contact or interact with you in any way unless you come to visit and even then she barely says a word to you anymore. You need her to be alone with you, quite frankly you should take her away from the skeleton for a couple of days so that she can be in a safer place and be able to tell you what he does to her. At least it should be easy since she almost seems like she has no emotion anymore, you want her to smile and be happy again.

 

You smile as you nod at the idea, grabbing your keys you set out to Mt.Ebott to go have a quick visit with the skeleton and his lover.

 

You arrive at the shitty looking log cabin that looks like something out of a B rated horror movie, it even had some snow of the roof despite it being it summer and there was no snow at all. Shaking your head you make your way to the door and knock, hopefully the monster’s brother wasn’t there. He was way too loud and obnoxious for your taste not to mention he wasn’t super gentle with her either. Thankfully it was your crush’s lover that opened the door instead of his brother. He didn’t seem so happy to see you, one of his sockets twitched but he moved out of the way to let you inside.

 

“Nice ta see ya again, ya need anythin’ right now?”

 

“I need to talk to ______.”

 

“Anythin’ else?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

The skeleton’s grin was tight, but it didn’t waver.

 

“Hey ______, yer friend is here ta see ya!”

 

Then, there they are, coming down the stairs wearing faded jeans and a plain white shirt. Their eyes seem glassy and emotionless as usual, their skin as white as a corpse.

 

“Hello…”

 

“Hey _____, would you mind coming over to stay at my house for a couple of days? It’s been a while since we’ve hung out and I think some fresh air will do you some good.”

 

“ H o l d i t.”

 

You turn towards the skeleton who was tightly gripping the door frame.

 

“What’s up with her leavin’ outta the blue? She hasn’t had any time to pack anything and what if she doesn’t even wanna go. Ya gonna force her or somethin’?” The last words were more of a growl.

 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise. Besides it’s only for a few days and she doesn’t need to pack much of anything that would take up too much time. If she doesn’t want to go she doesn’t have to, no one is forcing her to stay or go.”

 

“…I’ll go.”

 

“Ya don’t have ta go ya know.”

 

“…I know, thank you Sans.”

 

“Chill out skeleton, she’ll be fine.”

 

The monster glared at you, before heading upstairs and helping his mate pack her things.

 

“When will she be back?

 

“Tomorrow or the next day.”

 

“Promise…?”

 

“I promise.” For whatever reason the skeleton had a strange obsession with keeping promises.

 

The monster seemed to relax a little bit at that and gave his…girlfriend…a kiss. How disgusting for such a creature to do that to her.

 

Taking her hand, you lead her away from her soon to be temporary home, it wouldn’t be too hard to get a confession from her when she’s away from the skeleton and she will then be free for you to try and court.

 

When you were both out of monster territory and were safe enough away to be talking, you spoke.

 

“Are you okay, _______?”

 

“Yes…what do you mean by asking me that?”

 

“Is that monster…treating you well?”

 

“…I don’t understand.”

 

“Does he treat you like…how your…last boyfriend did…?”

 

“…Not entirely.”

 

You stop when you reach your house, a chill ran down your spine at the thought of what that monster could do to her. With a shaking hand you open the door and gently guide her inside, it’s better to have some privacy for this kind of thing.

 

“…What does he do to you?”

 

The girl shifted in place turning her blank eyes towards you, giving you her full attention.

 

“…Sometimes he will hit or choke me, use me for his pleasure, same old same old. However, strangely his ways of punishing threats and praise are different than my Ex’s. He’s never threatened to not love me anymore or having other people use me too or force me to clean or cook. In fact he seems to really enjoy cooking for me for whatever reason, I don’t deserve food after all. I don’t deserve anything except to be used like the toy I am or to eventually die, I’m not allowed to kill myself yet.”

 

You grit your teeth in rage as hatred fills you to your very soul.

 

“He shouldn’t be hurting you at all! This is outrageous! I knew that monster couldn’t be trusted! Don’t worry _____ I’ll protect you from him, he won’t harm you again on my watch!”

 

“…Why do you care?”

 

Your mind reels back from her words.

 

“Because you’re my friend! No one deserves to be treated like that! You are a good person, you’ve just had a lot of bad things happened to you is all. I won’t let him hurt you anymore!”

 

Shockingly, her usual blank or sometimes confused expression changes…it changed into a sad smile?

 

But…

 

Why would she be sad?

 

“You…you have…feelings for me…don’t you?”

 

You freeze up in fear and embarrassment.

 

“T-That has n-nothing-!”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

You look at her with a confused expression on your face.

 

Why is she apologizing?

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, _______.”

 

Her smile gets sadder.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to care about, maybe even love someone like me.”

 

She continues before you have a chance to speak.

 

“But, don’t worry. I know you won’t love me anymore after this, no one should ever be able to love someone like me.”

 

You open your mouth in shock and you’re frozen stiff when she pulls out a hand gun.

 

“W-Wai-!”

 

You words are cut off as she shoots and kills you right then and there. The last thing you saw, was that sad smile on her face and your blood splattering on her.

**Author's Note:**

> This Horrortale Sans is inspired by: skelesansation.tumblr.com
> 
> Horrortale was made by: sour-apple-studios.tumblr.com
> 
> My Tumblr: silcatian.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like to support me and my stories, please consider buying me a Coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A870MAP


End file.
